Divide and Conquer
by zombiesquad5
Summary: One night in a bar a Trickster has a fateful encounter with one of the Winchester sisters thats right it's a gender bent fic and from there sets off a series of events that not even the All Mighty himself could have foretold...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Divide and Conquer

**Pairing:** girl!Dean/Cas girl!Sam/Gabriel

**Summary**: Deanna and Samantha Winchester have been running there whole life, now it's time for them to stop and show the world exactly what two immovable and intractable Winchesters can do. God help us all.

**A/N:** Okay, so…this story has been nagging me for so long now that I swear my brain has holes where Gabriel and Deanna have been chewing on it. Sam and Cas seem perfectly content to sit back and let their siblings wreak havoc on a poor fangirls life, however…what is done is done and now that this roller coaster has begun there's no stopping it. If anyone would like to step up and help me beta this madness I would greatly appreciate it, but till then sit back and enjoy the ride. Also, feedback makes my muses extra productive, you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this I wouldn't be tormented by visions of genderbent Winchesters and the Angels that want to ride their sweet little asses. Ugh, shoot me now.

Deanna smiled as she set her knife down; the once pristine blade was covered in the blood of her current assignment, as were most of the tools that rested on the table only a few inches away. Alistair hated when he didn't have everything within reach, whether it was a sharp blade, someone's insides, or Deanna as he tutored her on the finer points of torture. She flicked her hands and reveled in the feeling of blood making her skin slick and stained. This was her favorite time of day, if there was such a thing here in the pit, and she took a deep breath taking in the coppery tang of blood that hung thick in the air, the steady drip drip of the blood that only fueled the power of the cage and increased the terror and agony that she had inflicted upon her client. Deanna had slowly been feeding her client the pieces she had cut off, she had almost finished serving the woman's smaller intestines but the woman was choking and Deanna knew it would be a little bit before she could force the rest down. It did bring her satisfaction as she gazed down upon what little was left of her client, laid strapped spread eagle to a table that Deanna had built herself.

Instead of the cool steel that graced Alistair's play room; barbed wire was weaved together so tightly that it could handle the weight of any soul strapped to it, the many knots of spikes gathered together to insure maximum effect. Alistair had been skeptical about the merits of its savage design-he preferred the elegant approach and he had taken three days to warm up to it; by the time he was convinced Deanna knew only too well the effect her design had on its guests. "If you don't know how it feels than how can you possibly expect to get the…full body experience?" Alistair had whispered into her ear right before he had thrown her face first onto her new toy and had proceeded to slowly peel away her protective layers. He had been just as methodical with her cloths as he was with her skin when he started to peel her back like a banana.

An explosion sounded in the distance and knocked Deanna out of her musings, the cage shook and her client would have shrieked if her mouth wasn't so full of blood and meat to let anything more than a wet gurgle escape. She sighed and bent down to hover over what was left of her clients face and patted the exposed muscle of the woman's right cheek. "Looks like I'm going to have to go and handle some business, but don't you worry…" She raised the large wicked looking spear that she had been saving for later, and shoved it through flesh and bone; pinning the woman to the table like a bug. "I'll be right back."

Screams and the enraged roars of the others trapped in the pit echoed from beyond the door to her play room, and Deanna knew that the two demons Alistair had assigned to keep her 'safe' were gone. She felt anticipation and excitement rush through her; this was the first time she was completely on her own since she had been brought to Alistair's room and she wasn't about to waste the opportunity. She eased out of the cage checking both passages for signs of an enemy, but besides the flicker of explosions in the distance and the painful cries that was basically a soundtrack for the pit the air was conspicuously silent. It was the calm before the storm and Deanna had experienced it enough times to know that she had very little time to get gone before the shit really hit the fan. She ran through the passages, ducking behind corners whenever she spotted movement up ahead and weaving through the maze that the Pit seemed to have grown from the many cages built throughout Creation.

Slowly, in the distance a bright light started to shine, and everything it touched seemed to shrivel and disintegrate to ash. Deanna hissed in pain when a beam of light flashed across her skin and she began to burn; she ducked into the shadows and tried to get as far away from the Light as she could. She turned towards the gathering Dark and ran as fast as she could into the welcoming embrace of the shadows, but no matter where she turned or how she hid, the Light was getting brighter. It was a blinding beam that bathed everything in its fiery touch and Deanna watched in terror as the cages the Light focused on went up in flames so hot that Deanna was reminded of when her biology teacher had taught her class about solar flares. Dimly, Deanna began to register an unfamiliar sound against the pounding of her heart and the ragged tempo of her breathing.

No longer could she hear the shouts and clash of battle, instead this high-pitched scream was building in the background. It started out as white noise, easily filtered but soon grew until Deanna had no choice but to curl up into a ball on the ground and cover her ears in a vain attempt to block it out. She felt hot blood trickle across her fingers and knew that her eardrums were blown, the screaming increased and she could feel herself begin to boil from the outside in. She could feel every torment she had inflicted upon those helpless souls thrown on the rack and she couldn't bite back the scream that tore from her in a long wail of agony. The Light flickered ahead for a brief moment but then it seemed to zero in on her cries and in the blink of an eye she was completely surrounded by it.

She screamed as her pain only intensified, the sins she had committed as both a mortal and as Hell's top apprentice bubbling up through her soul and crumbling to ash in the all-encompassing Light. Her flesh began to blister and burn and she writhed in agony trying to in vain to make the pain stop. Something within the Light moved and Deanna tried to flinch away as tendrils of Light wrapped around her arm and something that she couldn't name forced its way into her. The contact made the pain spike and she tasted blood from where she had bitten through her tongue but slowly the pain finally began to lesson. She was dimly aware of being lifted into the air and knew without seeing that whatever had a hold of her was pulling her up. With every mile they gained the pain was slowly replaced with the feeling of peace and safety and Deanna gave up trying to struggle with the creature carrying her up. As far as she was concerned whatever this thing was it was the freaking love of her life for pulling her out of the pit.

'I want this to last forever.' She thought dreamily, pleasure and peace overtaking her as she felt herself begin to rise with the Light. The thought had barely passed through her mind when she felt an answering brush of amusement and satisfaction sweep across her. It was undoubtedly the queerest thing she had felt in her entire life. She reveled in the feeling and tried to sink further into the Light that pulsated and flowed around her, she poured herself into the Light and let the illusion of her 'body' slip away. She could feel the being's shock when her essence mingled with it and she would have gasped if she had lips anymore at the sensations that swept through her.

Suddenly she could see the being holding her and she would have wept if she still possessed eyes at the beauty of it. Light pulsed through the creature, fire and steel flowed from behind it to form giant wings that rent through the air as they flew higher and higher. Lighting sparked through eyes that were looking just as intently at her, and before she knew what she was doing she had wrapped herself so tightly around the creature that she could feel every pull and push of the massive wings, the pulse of the Light as it flowed through the creature like blood, and most wonderful of all she could feel its heart pulsing steadily against her. She knew the moment her savior overcame its shock at having a soul wrap itself around it and resisted when she felt it attempt to pull away.

'No! Don't go!' She thought frantically trying to squirm out of its immutable grasp, the thing faltered at the panic she sent with the thought and she seized on the opening it provided her. She dove into the heart of her savior and wrapped herself around its light. For a brief instant she and the creature were one, and countless ages of memories flooded through her. She saw stars born and destroyed, planets built and civilizations seeded. She heard the song that the Creator sang to each of his children as he bade them to rest and she felt the gaping hole that was left in his absence. The name of her rescuer came to her and also what it was and she wept at the beauty of it; Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.

But just as quickly she was wrenched away and pain returned as a piece of her was left behind and a piece of him replaced it. 'Peace, Deanna. You are meant for something else…something greater.' The thought flowed through her followed by comfort and serenity, Deanna slumped against Castiel and let the Angel take her pain and her fear away. Her soul was spent, exhaustion was pulling her under and she had nothing left to fight it so she let herself drift in the Light sure for the first time in her existence that she was completely and utterly safe. She thought she felt a whisper of something soft and light trace gently across her face right before she drifted into the oblivion of true rest, but when she woke in the dark confused, trapped, and sore from top to bottom the feeling slipped from her mind and she did her best to figure out where in Hell she was now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Slippery Nipples and the Perils of One Night Stands

Sam scowled as she watched an extremely drunk Deanna stumble out of the bar with the 'just trying to keep my drink down, tee hee' Starla and knew that the rest of her evening was shot. Deanna was on a bender tonight and wouldn't have anything to do with hunting until sometime tomorrow morning when she woke up with a splitting migraine and a craving for the greasiest breakfast that could be found. After what had happened with Meg, Deanna had been living life with a vengeance. She had started drinking to the point Sam was going to start looking for gills soon, and over the past couple of weeks had gone home with who ever got to her first…and sometimes more than one at that. But Sam couldn't begrudge Dee the distraction, her big sister gave everything, and by the time this whole madness was done would probably give even more than that, for Samantha and she intended to make sure her sister got whatever little joy could come her way.

For Sam though it was a different matter, Samantha rarely let herself get drunk-though she drank just as regularly as her sister, and when she did it was usually alone where she was safe behind a line of salt and every protection ward she knew. Those were the times when Dee was out for a drive or getting lost in the arms of some barfly while Sam would get lost in her memories. Jessica burning above her, Dad laying cold on the ground, the feeling of Sam Wendall's blood gushing over his hands… that was about the time Dee usually ended up coming back and finding Sam curled in a ball clutching an empty bottle, tears falling silently as she suffered in the dark.

Dee wouldn't pass judgment, wouldn't say anything actually, instead she would shuck her jacket off and crawl into bed with Samantha. She would coax the bottle out of Sammy's death grip and then wrap her arms around her little sister, eventually Sam would drift off into the peace of oblivion and wake the next morning feeling like she got hit by a mack truck with a black hole attempting to free itself from her skull. Nothing was ever said about the night before and the Winchesters preferred it that way, but Deanna always took a perverse delight in making Samantha's hangover last as long as possible.

"Why the long face gorgeous?" Sam snapped out of her thoughts and found herself looking into a pair of amber eyes and felt something long since thought lost in her perk up in interest. Sitting next to her at the bar was a middle-aged man (her guess would be early thirties) with a slightly beaked nose, long wavy brown hair that fell to just under his chin and a devilish smirk that vaguely reminded her of Deanna at her worst during a prank war. He was waiting for her response with honest curiosity, but she could see a trace of real concern and didn't know what to make of it. Most guys would ask that same question but really only wanted to know if they could make her dark cloud go away with a quick fumble in the ladies room, but his eyes never left hers and she found herself telling him the truth…or rather something as close to the truth as she could get without him calling her insane and running away.

"My life is going to shit and there's nothing I can do to stop it. My family is beyond broken, and I'm currently running away from a future that fills me with more dread and anger than is healthy for one person to bear." The words were vague but the emotion behind them made her wince but she forced it down and flashed her bar mate a grin. "You should probably start slowly backing away now."

Instead of telling her she was crazy, or getting up and leaving the man simply grinned and gestured to the bar keep. "Diego, two Slippery Nipples for me and my tall friend here!" He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and she could see real amusement glinting at her. "And keep them coming, we're going to be here awhile." He turned back to her and patted the arm she had rested against the bar, she jumped at the spark that shot through her at the contact and gaped at him. "What? I was having a very boring night until I saw you Ms. Tall Gloomy and Gorgeous, so what say you we get completely wasted and cry onto each other's shoulders about the woes of Life, Love, and the American Dream."

Sam couldn't help but laugh when he batted his lashes at her, and quickly decided that she would let go a little tonight and do her best to forget the nightmare that was her life. "The name's Sam." She said moving so that she was seated towards him and offering her hand.

Those amber eyes almost glowed with delight and he took her hand turning it and placing a soft kiss on the top. "Hello Sammy. I'm Isaac, pleasure to meet you." That spark from earlier was stronger this time, and Sam could feel her libido rise in interest, pushing aside her instant rebuttal of, 'It's Sam, not Sammy.' She waited for a memory of Jess to rear up and kill the slow burn beginning to build in her belly, but all she could see was that Isaac's eyes were actually green with a gold ring around the iris which made them seem amber. She thought they were lovely.

Their shots were placed in front of them and they each grabbed one, toasting to bad tidings and rotten luck and tossed their drinks back. Butterscotch and the sharp sting of vodka hit her tongue and Sam closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet bite. "That was delicious, what's it called again?" She asked Isaac as she set her glass down. She usually only drank beer or whiskey, seeing as Deanna hated anything she considered a 'bitch' drink and kept beer and whiskey stocked at all times, but she really liked those frou frou drinks that always made her sister turn her nose up in distaste.

Isaac laughed and gave her a lewd stare. "That my dear amazon is a slippery nipple, and if you're very good, maybe later tonight I'll show you just how good a real one can be." He finished it off with a wink and made Sam almost spit up the next shot she tossed back.

She wiped her mouth and grinned saucily at him the liquor already starting to loosen her up, she felt warm and relaxed for the first time in months and didn't want that feeling to go away, "That was one of the worst pick-up lines I have ever heard, but" Her grin grew and she leaned into his space stopping just short of his face, she could smell the sweetness of the liqueur on his breath and had to fight not to close the gap between them, "if you can beat me at a little game I'll let you take me to your place and show me whatever you want." She whispered breathily into his ear. She leaned back and noticed with satisfaction that his pupils were blown and he was definitely not looking at her eyes just then.

He shook himself and gave her a fearless grin, "Oh, it is so on Amazon, just don't try to renege when you lose horribly." He leaned back and wove his fingers together gazing at her over the tops of his hands. "Now, what game did you have in mind?"

Sam grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him up and out of his chair, she blinked when his head suddenly came up to her chest but shrugged it off (she actually kind of had a thing for shorter lovers) and walked to the vacant pool table nearest them. "Eight ball, one game, and no crying foul when you lose." She said as she set up the table and handed Isaac his cue. He just smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing beautiful, do you want to break or should I?" He asked chalking up his cue, she smiled and gestured for him to go first and stood to the side as he broke the rack. As four solids slid merrily into their pockets she caught his triumphant smirk and the burn in her belly grew a little bigger.

The game had seemed to take all night, when in reality it lasted only about a half hour, but neither one seemed to care and by the time they got to his place she had him up against his door with her tongue trying valiantly to make his submit. He groaned and the sound went straight to her core and she grabbed his hips and brought him closer using her height and her many years of hunting to get him up close and personal. Isaac ground against her happy to let her manhandle him, but he was still trying to get his keys into the lock as Sam left his mouth and moved on to greener pastures, first a quick bite on his ear which left him more than a little breathless and then down to the pulse that was raging in his neck.

His eyes only slightly rolled into the back of his head when Samantha placed both hands on his ass and squeezed right at the same time she bit sharply on his pulse sending fire lancing through his skin. He snapped out of it when he felt her begin to kiss and nibble her way down and the thought of her kneeling in front of him, her soft pink lips wrapping themselves around his cock almost made him come in his pants like a teenager and he grabbed her hands using a little of his actual strength to wrestle the seductive amazon back just enough for him to get the door open. He shoved her through the door and slammed her back up against the wall reversing their roles as easily as taking a breath. The sound she made when he was flush against her was beautiful and he made a vow that he would pull it from her lip again and again until she was so incoherent with pleasure that he could do whatever he wanted with her.

Sam groaned when her back hit the wall of Isaac's apartment and her arms were suddenly full of very determined horny male. Warm lips that tasted of sugar and vodka teased her pulse and his hands were running up and down her sides grasping and kneading intermittently and making her burn for more solid contact. She pushed her hands under his coat and pushed the fabric down catching his arms and forcing him back until the backs of his knees hit the couch and they fell laughing onto it. He struggled out of his jacket and laughed when he noticed she already had his shirt undone; her hands ran up his surprisingly lean chest and up into his hair pulling him up for another deep kiss. "Someone's an eager beaver." He said into her lips as he nipped and kissed her until they were both panting with want.

He groaned when she straddled him and she could feel him hot and hard through the fabric of his jeans. Her thighs squeezed together and she twisted her hips drinking in the gasp he let out as soft liquid heat slid over the rather impressive bulge in his jeans, she grinned against his lips and was reaching for his belt when she felt him stiffen. Without warning their positions were reversed and she was looking up at him and he was holding her hands up and away.

"Ah, ah, ah as much as I appreciate a hands on kind of woman this isn't going to last long if you keep that up, and I intend to make this last for a couple hours at least." He said in a voice that sounded like warm honey and chocolate, his eyes were burning bright with desire and she could tell from the feint shake in his hands that he was close to losing control. She grinned and rolled her hips up relishing in the way his eyes fluttered closed and he groaned in mock pain. "You're killing me here gorgeous, but lucky for you I am no regular man," He didn't blink when she tensed and slid a hand slowly up under her shirt softly caressing the smooth skin he felt there. "We have all night Samantha, and trust me we're going to need it." His other hand pressed her hands together firmly in unspoken demand and she relaxed accepting his lead…for now.

He grinned happily down at her before turning his attention back to her body which was writhing so beautifully beneath him. He took in her blown irises, how lust turned the soft hazel to a dark stormy green. The way her body arched and slide sensuously against him letting him feel the soft curves and firm muscles beneath the restricting layers of her clothes. He let her up for a half second to toss off her shirt and she laid back down with her hands still above her head. She was wearing a sports bra, since trying to hunt in anything else always ended up with a boob pooping out at an inappropriate time but Isaac didn't seem to mind as he bent down and mouthed at a budding nipple through the fabric. She arched into his mouth as pleasure shot through her running from her breast straight down to her core and she didn't try to bite back the moan that bubbled up. "Shit! Isaac." Her fists clenched with the desire to touch him back, she had never been a passive lover and always preferred to bring her partner as much pleasure first before seeking her own.

Isaac growled and bit the nipple he had been so attentive to the breathless tone of her voice egging him on and making the already constricting pressure of his jeans even more so. Electricity coursed through her and she groaned again, mindlessly moving against him as shock after shock of sensation rushed through her. He moved from one breast to the other, mouthing and nipping each mound until Samantha thought she would die if he didn't get his ass inside of her soon, her core was dripping wet and her panties were starting to become more and more useless as she pulsed and throbbed in need. As if sensing her desperation her bra was quickly removed and she nearly cried in relief as his mouth closed over one pert bud and his hands began to undo her jeans. Fire coursed through her and she reveled in the feeling of abandon, of giving herself up to pleasure and letting herself take for once. Isaac leaned up slightly and gently blew on her nipple causing the already sensitive bud to tighten further and he had to grip her hips with his thighs to keep from getting thrown off as she bucked underneath him. "Shh, easy there Sammy, I've got you." He said slowly laying a gentle kiss on each breast before moving down placing gentle nips and kisses here and there along her belly.

When he reached her navel she forgot to breath as his clever tongue swirled around it and his hands slipped inside her jeans to brush all too briefly upon her core only to wrap around and grip her ass pushing her jeans down and past her hips as he raised her off the ground. He pulled down her pants the rest of the way; her shoes already having been disposed of when she was walking him towards the couch, and lifted both legs over his shoulders. His mouth finally met his hands and she whimpered when he nuzzled into her folds breathing her scent in, his hands flexed where they lay spread across the insides of her thighs as he held her open before him. She could feel his restraint in every flex of those hands against her skin, in every ragged breath that blew harshly against her lips causing her walls to clench in reaction. She was entirely too empty and she was going to kill Isaac if he didn't do something soon.

She tossed her head back unable to bear the sight of him looking at her, like she was some new flavor of dessert and he was the first one who got to try it, anymore. She felt his hot breath against the lips of her core and bit back the whine that threatened to break free when she felt the first gentle swipe of his tongue. She couldn't bite back the moans after that as one lick turned into another which turned into another until he was eating her out like she was an ice cream sundae and he just got done with a diet. Tongue thrusting into her folds and back out to circle the nub resting at the top of her dripping core and then back into her again and again and again, he licked and sucked and left tiny little bites around her thighs and at the junction where her hips met her thighs driving her to the peak and then leaving her there while he soothed and caressed her thighs, her ass, her breasts. She almost cried when she felt a blunt finger tease her entrance and did when he finally thrust it in, swirling it around against her walls before adding another and bringing his tongue to bear against her clit. He was stretching her out, scissoring his fingers and lapping at her clit like a cat drinking cream and driving her higher and higher until she was pulling her hair and literally shaking with the need to move, to grab him and make him fill her up, for more more more. Loud broken moans ripped out of her and her thighs tightened around his head, she could feel his skull and dimly worried about breaking it when he added a third finger and latched his mouth firmly upon her nub sucking lightly as he drove into her again and again. The peak came quickly and with a rough thrust of his fingers inside her and the sweep of his tongue as he licked her she crested and came with a shattering cry. Her arms came down and her fingers tugged demandingly at his hair pushing him deeper into her folds as she rode out her orgasm, but Isaac wasn't done.

He grabbed her hips in a bruising grip and lifted her ass up into the air rising with her till he was practically buried in her folds and continued to lick and suck and fuck her with his tongue and fingers until she felt another wave come crashing down on her. Stars dotted her vision and she swore she saw the shadow of wings behind him but the pleasure soon robbed her of any kind of thought and she slumped boneless against him. She felt him place a gentle kiss to her quivering thighs and sighed as he laid her back down on the floor, somehow he had managed to finish disrobing while he was driving her to the edge of insanity and she traced a path from his neck past the delicious pulse that was still beating against the skin rapidly, down to his firm (but with a hint of softness to it she licked) belly, until she cupped the firm heat of his cock and stroked upwards smearing the drops of precum that were already leaking from the tip. He hissed in pleasure and thrust into her touch for a brief moment eyes crossing slightly before they snapped back into focus and he had her stretched out beneath him legs pushed apart and her hands once again above her.

She laughed at his high handedness and leaned up to catch his mouth in a desperate kiss full of teeth and tongue and the feeling of their slick bodies rubbing deliciously against each other. She could feel him hot and heavy between her legs and she angled her hips up to slide her slick folds against him relishing in the deep moan that she pulled out of him and the sharp thrust of him against her clit as he jerked helplessly above her. He broke away from her lips panting and reached down between them aligning himself with her entrance before looking into her eyes for permission. As mindless with lust as she was she still appreciated being asked even though it was beyond obvious that she was more than ready, and she thrust her hips up letting out a little cry as the tip slid easily through her folds. He was wide and just long enough that when he bottomed out she felt full and hot and wild all at the same time. They both let out heartfelt groans as they came together; he let out a mangled groan as he felt her wrapping around him. Her slick folds tight and hot around him and rested his forehead against hers as he tried to keep control of his urge to pound into her until they were both a mindless puddle on the floor. Isaac took a deep breath and pulled out slowly and then thrust back in shallow little bursts that rubbed her already raw nerves into overdrive and every smooth calculated thrust sent her into a nose dive of sensation. She tried to get more of an angle so that he would be deeper but he pulled back and smiled down at her tsking as he grabbed her hips and held her down keeping her still as he drove into her.

He leaned down and caught her lips in an achingly soft kiss, and what little control she had snapped. Her hands were fisting in his hair and jerking him close as her hips surged under his control and she rolled them over gasping as he drove deeper into her. At this angle he was impossibly wide and she jerked up as white hot pleasure shot from her core and spread through her body, she heard glass breaking somewhere and thought the lights flickered but she was so caught up in the feeling that she didn't register it as odd. She ground down on him; rocking her hips so that her clit brushed the dark curls that started just above his groin and nearly came from the sensation. Her lips were throbbing and her nub was so sensitive that she knew she wasn't going to last much longer, but with the noises she was pulling from Isaac she knew he wouldn't be left behind so she lifted her hips and rode him hard using all her strength and letting go of the last shred of her control.

His hands grasped her hips and he met her thrust for thrust, each time they met pleasure and pain mingled and she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow. His eyes taking in every curve and sigh as she rode him, her large full breasts bouncing away as her eyes locked with his and she could almost swear his eyes were glowing. She could feel his rhythm begin to stutter and knew it would be any minute know, she braced her hands against his chest and clenched her core as she bore down loving the feel of him as he drove in and out of her depths. His eyes blazed and he reached a hand between them rubbing at her clit and she was gone bearing down on him and milking him for all he was worth. A sharp thrust upward and he was right there with her as he let out a hoarse shout and something hot and wet spilled into her womb.

She slumped down against his chest taking deep grasping breaths as she tried to get her body back under control. She was completely spent, every muscle was relaxed and liquid and she welcomed the comforting heat of the man under her. She felt warm hands reach up and smooth a piece of her hair out of the way and looked up into Isaac's eyes. They were a liquid gold, satisfaction shining through them and warming something deep inside that she hadn't thought still existed after Jess. She was too immersed in the afterglow of really great sex to freak out about it and knew that by tomorrow she would be hunting and she would never see him again. So she decided to tuck herself closer to him and let her exhaustion claim her; oblivion dragged her softly down into sleep and she heard and felt the vibration of his voice as he softly hummed in contentment stroking her back and making no attempt to extract himself from her grip. That night she dreamed she was flying and a pair of strong arms held her securely as giant wings beat steadily through the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Positive Negative Positive

Samantha stared down at the vibrant blue plus sign that glared unrepentantly from the little white stick which rested innocently on the motels sink counter. She stumbled back and sank slowly onto the nearest bed: shock, anger and confusion beat at her in waves as she wrapped her head around the latest bomb destiny had designed to blow up in her face. Pregnant. She paused and waited for the panic that she knew would have to come, but her heart stayed steady and her breathing remained even. Calm ran through her as she thought of the life currently resting in her belly.

She had never really thought about wanting kids, so much as the apple pie life that always seemed to involve kids, and when Jessica had been killed the last bit of that dream had died with her. Every single death after that only seemed to reaffirm her decision to stay away from temptation. She rarely took male lovers and when she did she always used protection…except of course the one time when it actually counted. She felt the edges of panic began to filter through as she thought of the baby's father; she had been at one of her lowest points then and had desperately needed to forget just for a little while the hell that was her life. Isaac provided her that and more, giving her a night of passion and warmth that she hadn't thought she could find with a complete stranger in a bar, but he had been funny and sweet and when they had finally reached his place he had been a demanding and attentive lover.

She had never had anyone able to match her appetite much less her strength, but Isaac had matched her in both. They had been insatiable and had mauled each other all throughout the evening and had used every surface they could reach to do so. It had been one of the best nights of her life, so much so that when his breathing had finally evened and she knew that he had drifted into a deep sleep she had hesitated. For a brief moment she pondered staying in the warm bed she was lying in; waking up in the morning next to a warm body and perhaps some good morning sex, but the memory of flames billowing above her and Jessica's face twisted in agony as blood dripped from the gaping wound on her belly flashed through her mind and Samantha had fled Isaac's apartment faster than she could blink and before she knew it she was at the cheap motel they had chosen when they arrived, sneaking in past a passed out Deanna and slipping into her cold bed.

Of course it had turned out to be the right thing to do; Isaac had turned out to be the monster they were hunting, a trickster demi-god who loved to fuck with assholes and d-bags. She remembered the sick feeling in her gut when Dee had put the pieces together, a part of her screaming for it to not be true, that someone she had trusted…had allowed so close was one of the things that preyed upon human beings. But the proof was there before their eyes and she couldn't save a being whom obviously cared nothing for human life. Warm amber eyes gazed laughingly into hers as he surprised her in the shower as she attempted to wash off the food he had smeared all over her body in an attempt to make her an actual ice cream sundae. She sucked in a deep breath and focused on the tacky motel wall paper pushing the longing that memory brought up. Isaac had been sweet, attentive, and voracious in his way with her but to imagine that there was anything there beyond a single night of passion was a fool's endeavor and Samantha Winchester was too smart to believe something so impossible. Yet the consequences of that night were with her even now, and she needed to come to a decision.

She placed a hand on her belly, right where her bump would start to grow and tried to think of what would be best for the baby. True it wouldn't be all human, but Sam highly doubted _she_ was all human so it wouldn't be anything new…maybe some powers would need to be dealt with and controlled but Sam knew it could be done. There were at least a dozen or so myths about human women bearing the children of the gods, and in this case she wouldn't have to worry about the father coming back to harm the child. That brought her up short and she flinched, she would have to tell her child that she had played a hand in killing its father. Talk about messed up. Adoption was totally out for the obvious reason that the baby was going to be part supernatural, and Sam wouldn't-couldn't trust strangers with her baby…not after all she had seen of the world.

She knew there was another way but the thought of terminating the pregnancy sent nausea rolling through her; this was a life inside of her a living (kind of) breathing human being and it was a part of her, part of her bloodline as much of a curse as that might be. She knew that pain was inevitable no matter what she did, but she was too much of a Winchester to allow any kind of harm or neglect fall to her child.

She took a deep breath and let it out, thinking of all the things that could go wrong, of all the monsters and demons just out for her blood alone not to mention the power that would undoubtedly flow through this child's blood because of that. She thought of all the people she had lost, and the ever looming war that the Winchesters had been waging for almost two generations, and all the blood, pain, and loss that she had experienced and inflicted. Her life was not fit for a baby, it was dangerous, it was bloody, and it was hard…but God help her she wanted it; a little bit of light in these times of darkness, a beacon to guide her through the madness and the blood, a miracle that she had been granted, though she definitely did not deserve it.

She slowly straightened up and looked at the little plastic stick still lying on the cheap linoleum counter. She had been the happiest she had ever been for the few short hours she had had with Isaac, and the child of that union was not a creature to be destroyed or a burden to overcome. It was her child, and she would do whatever she had to do to keep her baby safe and healthy. Determination filled her and she stood reaching for the stick and tossing it to the bottom of the garbage pan. She would figure out what to tell Dee when the time came but for now she had research to do, she smiled and pulled her laptop out booting it up and typing in her search engine… 'What to expect when you're expecting.'


	4. Chapter 4

At first, he had had high hopes as to the location of this particular hunting ground he had chosen. A University steeped in tradition and archaic beliefs was the perfect spot to find high and mighty douche bags and give them their just desserts…and for six years he had derived endless hours of entertainment from showing the 'good-old-boys' that populated this place the truth that was woven into every inch of this word. The very Truth his Father had given him when he had taken a rare moment and sat with Gabriel and the two had talked for well over two hundred years, that everything had a purpose and a consequence…and that no one and nothing was safe from it.

Yeah, he had been living the good life and then one fateful night the Winchesters had rolled into town and ruined a six year winning streak. He knew that he only had himself to blame, he had let himself get distracted and given in to temptation that would most likely end up coming to bite him in the ass. If he had learned anything from living the past two thousand years as a pagan trickster god it was that tall drop dead gorgeous amazons were ruthless and would inevitably end up trying to kill him.

And boy how that lesson had been driven into him this time, he rubbed the spot above his heart that the eldest Winchester had pierced with her blood soaked stake. If he had actually taken the blow it would have hurt like a bitch, though wouldn't have done much other than piss him off and he hadn't lied when he had told Deanna that he liked her and her sister…especially her sister.

He still felt a rush of heat when he thought back to that night when he had listened to his inner trickster and had taken Samantha Winchester home. She had been like a shooting star, bright hot and intense but gone far too soon. He had known the minute she had slipped from his bed, and though usually he always ended up silently thanking his bed partners who had the stones to leave before things got awkward, this time he found he had to hold himself still and not pull the fiery tigress back into his bed.

For weeks afterwards he had found himself checking in on her and her sister, something he had quickly put a stop to when he had almost burst in on Sam and that wolf bitch. The red hot rage and soul crushing sorrow that had filled him when Madison had asked Sam to be the one to kill her had shaken him to his core. He had forgotten himself for long enough that Madison had spotted him before Sam pulled the trigger and her brains had painted the walls, and the smile she had given him had made him wonder at who the real monster in the room was…something he knew Samantha thought every day. He had quickly snapped himself away thought the sight of Samantha standing stiff and alone next to the corpse of her latest lover broke something deep inside of him, something he had thought had died when his Father had left and his brothers had begun killing each other.

He had forced himself to put her out of his thoughts, that becoming obsessed with a woman who was literally destined to end the world was the worst idea he could ever have. Not even adding to the fact that he had spent the past two millennia running away from the battle she would be front and center for no matter what she did. He pushed aside the unrest that swept through him at the thought of her haunted eyes as she sat and told him in a few simple words the horrible truth that was her life…his heart twisted and he scowled in disgust.

But nothing he could do could stop his mind from thinking of her, when he brought home a dark-skinned amber eyed beauty he always found himself envisioning dirty blonde hair and laughing hazel eyes that turned from a dark stormy green to a bright jade as she came apart in his arms. Or if he caught the eye of a petite Irish girl he would miss the feeling of legs wrapped around his shoulders and crushing his head as he greedily ate her up. Every sweet he indulged in was bland compared to the taste of her, hot and sweet with just a hint of spice that drove him crazy, he actually craved that taste and it was just one more reason to be as far away from her as possible.

He hadn't had this much trouble forgetting someone since his intense fling with Kali. Now there had been a woman who knew her mind…so much so that when it came to abandoning her worshippers and fleeing to Pandora with him or standing and facing the encroaching Christians she had chosen to stand with her faithful. She was one of the few pagans who had a far more balanced relationship with her prey, and had fought side by side with her legion even as the enemy beat them back until only a handful of her most loyal servants were left. He still remembered the rage that had screamed through her soul as she railed against the wretched Westerners and their God who would show no mercy even to the young and the sickly. When he had shown up to try and convince her to come with him one more time she had turned on him, ripping into him with a vengeance that he hadn't seen since the first purge his Father had committed of this world. That had been the last time they had seen each other, and even the pain of that night was nothing compared to the ache that was now a constant throbbing in his heart.

So he ran, he popped open a door into Pandora and went on the biggest bender since he had first taken Loki as a vessel and discovered the joys of fighting, sex, and food. Eve had sent him a knowing smile as she opened her home to him and let him into the gentler side of her paradise. Here she kept her most gentle children, the ones that had been created from when she still had such feelings as tenderness, love, and empathy…before the Father had cast her into this hole with the abominations he had first created. Her children had rejoiced that their favorite Loki was once again in their midst and the party had lasted for weeks, but no matter how many he bedded or how much he imbibed he still saw a pair of hazel eyes and long lean legs that were soft and warm but could lock tight around you trapping you within her fiery embrace.

So he had returned topside, as it were, and had gone to check on the Winchesters. But instead of the usual tacky motel room on the side of some interstate he had found himself in an abandoned ghost town that reeked of sulfur and death and staring at the cold dead body of the woman who had managed to worm herself so far under his skin he couldn't dig her out. She lay still on a dirty old mattress laid on the floor, blood covered her front but the skin had been lovingly washed clean and now only the tattered remains of her clothes really showed the battle she must have fought. Singer was in the other room curled in on himself in the corner rocking back and forth on the dirty floor, which somewhere in the back of his mind there was a warning that something was off about that…Singer was anything but a passive mourner, but his attention was focused on the woman on the floor.

Gabriel slowly inched to her side, confident that any moment she would open her eyes and start trying to kill him, despite the fact that he had made sure to appear invisible. But she stayed still, cold and pale in the gloom of the decrepit house she had been laid to rest in…which sent another alarm off in the back ground of his head – where was Deanna and why weren't her and Bobby giving Sam a proper hunter's funeral - , but right then he didn't care. He reached her side and gingerly kneeled on the floor stretching out a hand and resting it gently on her cheek. His gut wrenched at the once warm skin being ice cold to the touch and he sent a piece of his Grace into her before he could think. Her skin warmed slightly in response and her wounds slowly began to close but he felt nothing else except for flesh and he pushed his Grace deeper into her desperate to catch a fragment, a glimmer of the soul that had once shined so brightly within the shell she wore so very well. Grief and rage rolled through as he reached and reached and felt only the rotting remains of her shell and made him realize that she was beyond his reach, while he had been off trying to forget her she had been forced off of her painstakingly short mortal coil and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He bowed his head, his Grace still coiled tightly inside the shell of the woman he had become so entrapped by and did something he hadn't done in two thousand years, he prayed, 'Father, please…I **know** you can hear me, please…bring her back.' He used every bit of his Will to make sure that his Father would hear as he reached across the old and unused path in his head. When he had created Gabriel and the rest of his siblings he had formed a mental link with each one of them, completely individual and private so his children and he could communicate with only each other and not be overheard by the others. Those 'roads' as he liked to think of them hadn't been used since his brothers began to fight and Father had fled, but he had nothing to lose with this. If his Father heard him and did nothing it would be the same old, but if his Father did hear him and responded…well then that would be a whole other can of worms. But even knowing the odds of anything actually coming of this he used everything he had to reach out to the warmth and Grace of his Father.

There was silence for a few moments and for a second Gabriel thought he felt a flickering glimmer in the distance but then the essence of Sam he had been looking for slammed back into her body and consequently his Grace latching on tightly even as Samantha jerked awake and sat up clutching her stomach and taking deep gasping breaths. Gabriel's head snapped up and for a second he could swear his heart stopped, and before he knew it he was snapping himself visible grabbing her frantic hands and pulling her into his arms. She stilled in shock and disbelief and he sagged in relief when her warm breath ghosted along his neck. "Am I dead?" She asked, her voice hoarse from being so dry for so long.

Gabriel tensed and pulled her head down before she could think and latched onto her lips. He kissed her like he had been wanting to since she had snuck out of his bed and left him wanting more. Fire and passion flared between them and before he knew it he had his arms full of Winchester. Samantha surged from the bed and latched onto him giving as good as she was getting, her tongue wrestled with his and she growled as she wormed her hands under his shirt and twisted, the fabric strained and the buttons flew off. Her frantic push to get closer faster drove him wild and his Grace responded flaring brightly and wrapping itself around her soul, Gabriel was dimly aware that he would curse himself for this later but he had denied himself for too long and she had started it dying like that and completely fucking with the great Plan. They shone brightly, brighter even than the sun to those that could see it…and he knew that if any of his brethren were watching right now his cover was blown, but he couldn't bring himself to care as the very essence of Samantha Winchester flowed and mingled with his Grace.

The slam of the Impala's doors followed by the heavy stomping footsteps of the elder Winchester brought him back to himself enough to realize just what he was doing and with whom and he abruptly tore his Grace away from her wincing at the backlash of too much energy not having an outlet and snapped himself away before he finished what had been started and irrevocably sealed his participation in the annihilation of his brethren.

Samantha blinked at the empty space that he had occupied but before she could come to her senses enough to piece two and two together Bobby was in the doorway holding a wailing bundle and she remembered what had happened before she had woken up to find the father of her child alive and well…and apparently still as interested in her as she was in him. Her water had broken, her child was coming into the world and if Yellow-Eyes had anything to say about it into the great Plan he had ranted and raved about. Fear had filled her even as joy at the prospect of finally being able to see her baby bloomed in her heart, but it had been short lived before she felt the knife pierce her back and the world had exploded into a million different pieces of pain. She vaguely remembered Deanna screaming as she ran toward her and the knowledge that she was going to die had filled her, she had managed to make Deanna swear to protect her baby before darkness had claimed her and she had died.

Her child wailing combined with Deanna's frantic dash into the room that Sam was sitting in snapped her out of her thoughts and between the knowledge that she had a healthy baby boy and that Deanna had done something horrible and irrevocable in order for Sam to meet her child pushed all thoughts of a ghost whose lips were just as warm and soft as when he was alive out of her mind.

Slowly, carefully, Samantha Winchester held her newborn baby and as she looked into a pair of wide hazel eyes she felt something within her unfurl and reach out to her son. She laughed and sobbed at the same time and tucked the blanket tighter around him, "Hello there, John Isaac Winchester." She said softly and felt the rightness in the name fill her, the future was full of darkness and uncertainty and she knew no more than a lot of pain, but right now she was alive and so was her family…and that was enough for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so here is another installment of this crazy rollercoaster ride. For some reason the chapters don't want to come in chronological order, so I'm posting them as they come. Sometime down the line I may line them all up and make them nice and neat, but for now this is what you get. I don't own the boys or their Angels, but I do lay claim to the their spawn…after all the great Kripke never saw fit to give the boys little ones of their own so now I'll take them. Muawahaahhahahaa!

Deanna knew something was wrong when Samantha ordered the double bacon cheeseburger and large shake. It had looked mouthwatering when Deanna had ordered it but now that her freakishly tall younger sibling was currently digging into said meal with all the grace of a wild tiger it tasted like dry ash. She choked down the bite she had just taken and let the thought that had been creeping into the back of her head over the past month come to the front and be considered. It had been almost a month and a half since the Trickster hunt and Samantha hadn't been herself from the get go, what with the whole getting possessed episode and before that dealing with Deanna dying and a vengeful Reaper. Deanna had at first chocked it up to the job being made of entirely more Fuck the Winchester's than usual, but in the end that didn't explain some of the quirkier habits that were starting to creep into their everyday lives.

First, Samantha had quit drinking altogether, and since Deanna was really more of the drinker in the family she hadn't thought twice about it, but when Sammy had started puking at odd intervals of the day and switching from bunny food to wholesome beef the alarm started ringing, so she took a deep breath and got ready to ask her baby sister the one question she had dreaded since her father had found her crying in the bathroom and had haltingly explained the birds and bees to her:

"Are you pregnant?" The words were past her lips and out in the air before she could blink and Sam froze, mouth half open and a fry smothered in BBQ sauce hanging in the air between them. Deanna waited for a whole minute for Sammy to deny or confirm but when Sammy remained frozen and giving her the patented Sam Winchester kicked puppy stare she knew that her instincts were as sharp as ever. "Well…fuck."

Sammy snapped out of it and rushed to explain, but all the reasons she had thought of for such a situation died on her tongue when Deanna reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked into her big sisters hazel eyes, eyes like hers and their mothers, and Deanna simply said, "It's gonna be alright, I'm with you, you are not going to be alone in this."

Afterwards they had had to get their dinner to go because Samantha opened her mouth to say…something and instead proceeded to bawl like a two month old. Deanna took it all in stride and got them back to the motel they were currently residing in and wrapped Sam up in both their comforters and sat down across from her.

Deanna took a deep breath and let her mind go back to the past two months, "So, it's been about four weeks since your weirdness started. I'm guessing that's when you figured it out." Samantha sniffled miserably and looked at her big sister in surprise. Deanna snorted and shook her head, "What? You think that I wasn't paying attention in Phys Ed? I at least know how to prevent such…" She floundered for an appropriate word that didn't involve coming off as an unfeeling bitch, "Surprises." She finished lamely.

Samantha snorted and chuckled wetly, "Gee, you really know how to make a girl feel confident." She said glibly, even though her stomach was churning and panic still had her in its grip.

Deanna sighed and ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair, "I'm sorry Sammy, it's just that this…with everything that is going on…I don't have to tell you how unbelievably bad your timing is." She sighed when Sammy stiffened like she had been slapped and pushed the comforters off her shoulders.

Fire snapped in Sam's hazel eyes, she unfurled her large frame and sat straight pinning Deanna with her glare. "Well, I'm sorry Deanna. It's not like I planned this or anything."

Deanna scowled and shrugged Sam's temper off her back like water off a duck, "Sammy, look now is not the time for this…" She caught Sam's arm as she tried to lunge up from the bed and go stalk off to sulk, "Look! Sit down and shut up. I'm not blaming you for this, or the baby, I'm just stating a fact!" She tugged and pulled Sam down to sit beside her and wrapped her little sister in her arms. "What have you decided?"

Samantha glanced in surprise once again at Deanna, but gave a wry smirk when Deanna simply raised her eyebrows. "I'm keeping it." She said softly, and felt a weight coming off her shoulders at finally saying the words aloud.

Deanna sighed and rubbed the back of her neck but instead of arguing like Samantha had originally thought, she simply shrugged and nodded. "Ok, how?"

That brought Sam up short and she blinked innocently at Deanna, Deanna gave another sigh and stood up. "Sammy, you are the smart one in this family, think. How are we going to raise a baby living the life we lead? Between hunting the thing that killed Dad and Mom, not to mention everything in between that we find…we will now have to worry about carting along a loud, hungry, poop machine." Deanna gestured to the tiny motel room they were in, "Not to mention raising a baby in a series of unending dirty motel rooms is not the way to raise a baby isn't that the life you ran away from!"

Sam sighed and placed a protective hand over her belly; she had just started to develop a small bump and knew that it wouldn't be long before she would have to contend with being obviously pregnant. "I know, and I've been trying to think of different options but there is no way I can leave this baby alone and there is no way I can stop hunting." She looked up sadly at her sister and Deanna huffed in frustration and shook her head.

"Sammy, what happens when the Demon that killed Mom and Dad finds out about the baby? How are we going to protect it? And how are you gonna hunt while carrying? I don't know much about being pregnant but I do know that at some point you are not going to be able to hunt." She paused in front of Sam and stood hands on her hips waiting for Samantha to speak up.

Sam sighed and hung her head in her hands, "I know, I…I don't know what to do Dean, for the first time I don't have a plan." She looked up into Deanna's wide eyes and did something that she hadn't done since she was young and scared of the monster under her bed. "Dean…I need help."

Deanna felt her heart wrench at her sisters words, "Sammmy…of all the times to lose that freakishly large head of yours." She sighed and sat next to Sam, "You know what this means don't you?"

Samantha shook her head and glanced at her sister, "Call Bobby?" She asked haltingly.

Deanna smiled and nodded, "Yup, time to call Bobby."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The cats out of the bag

Summary: Bobby proves once again that he is the world's greatest dad.

"What do you mean you don't know who the father is?" Bobby's voice never rose, but the look in his eyes told Sam that he was close to losing what little control he had left of his temper. "Do I look like the dumbest hick on the planet?" He asked as he paced back and forth in front of her. "_She," _He gestured towards Deanna and Deanna smirked back at him, "may live her life like Heaven and Hell don't exist but you have always been the smart one! Like you would go off and jump the bones of any Tom, Dick or Sally." He stopped in front of Samantha and gave her his best I'm Bobby 'you ain't movin' till you start talking' Singer glare.

She sighed and debated on whether this would be the moment to bring up the…peculiar slant to this pregnancy. The truth would come out sooner or later and the more knowledge they had the better prepared they would be should the heritage of her baby start to cause any...complications. But, on the other hand she really didn't want to hear the explosion that would come should-when the truth came out.

They had arrived at Bobby's a little after midnight and he had taken one look at them both and ordered them to bed, and that they better have some answers for tomorrow. And sure enough, right after Bobby had finished frying up some eggs and forced Samantha to eat them stating: "Yer pregnant, means ye need more in yer belly than that rabbit food your always trying to make us eat." He had turned the ever present Bobby scowl on her and demanded answers…unfortunately it was answers she couldn't give.

So she did what the Winchesters always do best, she lied. "I'm sorry Bobby, I know how it sounds but after the whole incident with that bitch Meg…I kinda went on a bender." She said meekly as she hunched her shoulders into herself and gave him her patented kicked puppy stare, something she had been pulling out more and more since her pregnancy. She attributed it to hormones, but knew that in the end it was only cowardice. She didn't want Dean or Bobby to know who…or what the father was because than she would have to deal with the inevitable back lash. Somewhere she still held out hope that her child would be normal and that the madness of their lives would not touch her or him, but realistically she knew that the few months she had left were only going to get harder.

Deanna sighed from her position against the fireplace where she had been looking over the pictures of them when they were kids. She remembered each and every one and could still see the big smile on Bobby's face after he would put another picture on the mantle. "It doesn't matter Bobby," She held up a hand when he blustered, "All that matters is that Sammy here is in the family way and she's keeping it. What we need is a plan." She gave him her best devil-may-care grin and wished for once that he would buy it.

Bobby gave one final suspicious glare towards Samantha before his shoulders slumped in defeat and he sank next to her on the couch. "Of course she's keeping it, she's a Winchester and you lot have never left a family member behind before…don't know why you'd start now." He said gruffly, he threw his arm around Samantha and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Don't you worry sweetie, we'll figure something out and keep both you and the baby safe." He gave her another comforting squeeze and felt his old heart nearly burst when Samantha returned the hug just as fiercely as when she was a kid.

Deanna smiled and almost wished she had a camera for this epically sappy moment, but she contented herself for filing it away in her memory when she would need it again. The world was getting darker, and the beasts were almost at their door, but right here and right now they were a family just trying to figure out what to do next. And for the first time, Deanna was a little grateful that their father wasn't alive to ruin it.

Later that evening Bobby watched over Deanna as she snored heavily on his raggedy couch. He grimaced as he took another swig from the whiskey bottle he had dusted off when the girls had first called to inform him of their current…situation. He had been saving this bottle for decades, it was the last thing he had from the time before he was a hunter…a time when he had had a heart instead of a chunk of coal beating in his chest. He still remembered the day Karen had come sauntering into the house, glowing with happiness and satisfaction.

She had refused to tell him why she was in such a good mood and had kept the secret until that Christmas when he had unwrapped a bottle of 1906 Highland Park. It had been his favorite whiskey when he had been in the service and he hadn't been able to get a bottle since he had come back to the states. That had been the year before his life had turned into one big pile of horse shit, and he never thought he would have an occasion to open this bottle up. In fact, there were instructions for the girls in a safety deposit box that on the event of his death they were to drink this bottle and wish him luck on his journey to wherever the hell a mean crotchety hunter went once they kicked the bucket.

But things had changed; now there was to be a baby on the way. He and John had often argued about such a possibility, especially when Deanna had hit puberty and had realized the advantages to being a woman. John had been adamant that a baby would be a liability they couldn't afford, and had bullied Bobby into taking Deanna to one of those clinics that helped young kids be sexually active and 'safe'. He snorted and took another swig relishing the burn that went from his throat and into his gut, but Samantha was the one in the family way. And it was Samantha that was hiding something from them, something that gave Bobby the same sinking feeling in his gut he had when he first came home to see his wife crawling on the ceiling.

Samantha had had that same look in her eyes that she always got when she was trying to lie to either Deanna or him, and he hadn't pushed because he was pretty sure he wouldn't like the truth. So he had let her off the hook and gotten both the girls fed and put to bed before he started doing what he did best: finding out just how big of a mess Sam had managed to get herself into.

He took one final swig of his bottle and set it down on the table quietly, ever aware of Deanna's bear like snores coming from the study. If what he suspected was true than he damn sure didn't want Deanna to get wise too soon. He needed to figure out a way to deal with the inevitable fall out when Samantha did start exhibiting symptoms, so he capped his bottle and turned his attention to the book he had dug up from his extensive library.

It was an old book, one of the oldest he had but not one he typically used. There wasn't much call for it in their line of work, but it did have some interesting notes on a time when the things hiding in the dark were more numerous than humans. Back when sometimes the monsters would bed their prey before consumption, and then pay the consequences for playing with their food. He sighed and flipped it open holding his breath to avoid inhaling the dust that billowed from the aged papers. Coincidentally it fell open to the chapter he was the most interested in and he hunched his shoulders and started to read the ancient script depicting the tragic romance between an ancient woman…and a Trickster.


End file.
